Alérgico
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: Draco era alérgico a qualquer coisa que estivesse ligada a compromisso. Ele era alérgico ao amor. Songfic


**Título: **Alérgico

**Autora: **Déh Isaacs

**Shipper: **Hermione x Draco

**Gênero: **Angst

**Sinopse: **Draco era alérgico a qualquer coisa que estivesse ligada a compromisso. Ele era alérgico ao amor.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus persongens pertencem a J.K Rowling e cia e eu não ganho nada com isso.

* link da capa no meu perfil

* * *

Hermione olhou em volta da sala no apartamento que dividia com Draco, enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam por sua face. Era tão difícil se desfazer de tudo que haviam conquistado, mas já não aguentava mais a frieza de Draco. Ele era simplesmente tão egoísta.

Será já tinha se esquecido que ela havia deixando tudo por ele? Será que havia se esquecido que ela lutara contra todos que eram contra o relacionamento deles só por causa dele, só pra ficar com ele?

Caminhando até o quarto, ela pegou uma mochila e separou algumas mudas de roupa, deixando de lado tudo que havia sido presente dele. Na mesa de cabeceira uma fotografia com os dois sorrindo na época em que começaram a namorar parecia zombar de toda a dor que a corroía por dentro. Tanta falsidade, tanta mentira.

Como ela não percebera quem ele realmente era?

**Me hiere el ruido de los automoviles  
**Me fere o barulho dos automóveis

**Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad**

Perdi meu oxigênio e minha vontade

**Mientras avanza el dolor un kilometro más**

Enquanto avança a dor um quilômetro mais**  
Yo me quedo y tu te vas **

Eu fico e você vai

Draco era uma pessoa tão depressiva, sempre preso em seu próprio mundo de dor e solidão. Ela fora apenas um ombro amigo onde ele despejava todas as sua frustrações. Ele nunca a amara de verdade.

Ela lembrava bem de como fora o primeiro ano com Draco. Um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Mesmo estando afastada de todos que amava, ela estava feliz, tinha o seu Draco e nada mais importava. Mas então ele começou a mudar. Tratava-a com frieza e passava muitas noites fora, sabe-se lá onde e com quem.

**En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles  
**Nesta noite de estrelas imóveis

**Tu corazón es alérgico a mi  
**Seu coração é alérgico a mim

**Aún late en mí por error  
**Ainda bate em mim por engano

**Un milímetro atrás  
**Um milímetro atrás

**Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás**

Respiro em um congelador e não sairei jamais

Nesse período, ela tentava uma reaproximação com seus três melhores amigos, Ron, Harry e Ginny. Apesar de não aprovar o relacionamento de Hermione com Draco, eles apenas desejavam o melhor para a amiga e a aceitaram de volta.

Quando Draco soube que Hermione fizera as pazes com os amigos, ele parecera feliz. Dissera-lhe que seria bom para ela ter os amigos novamente.

**Ya no curare tu soledad**

Já não curarei sua solidão

**Cuando duerma la ciudad  
**Quando a cidade dorme

**No estaré para oír**

Não estarei para esculta**r**

**Tus historias tontas**

Suas histórias tolas

**No por que tienes miedo de sentir**

Não é porque você está com medo de sentir

**Porque eres alérgico a soñar**

Porque você é alérgico a sonhar

**Y perdimos color**

E perdemos a cor

**Por que eres alérgico al amor... **

Porque você é alérgico ao amor...

Então Hermione começara a passar mais tempo com eles. Tempo demais na opinião de Draco, que passou a implicar com as saídas da namorada. E de frio ele passou a agressivo. Tudo era motivo de briga e se Hermione sequer mencionasse sair, ele já imaginava que ela fosse se encontrar com Ron – quem ele sabia ter uma grande paixão pela garota. E nesses momentos ele lhe gritava ofensas e chegava a agredi-la. Depois disso ele ajoelhava-se aos seus pés e pedia-lhe perdão chorando. Ela não resistia e perdoava. Mais dois anos passaram-se nesse ciclo vicioso.

Após três anos ao lado de Draco, sendo os dois últimos de intenso sofrimento, ela decidira que era a hora de dizer chega. Não iria permitir que Draco lhe roubasse a juventude que ainda lhe restava.

Voltando à sala, ela deu um último olhar de despedida ao pequeno apartamento, pegou a chave, abriu a porta e a deixou sob o carpete na entrada, não queria levar nada daquela vida consigo.

**Voy caminando en tormentas electricas  
**Eu estou andando nas tempestades

**Buscando algún territorio neutral  
**Buscando um território neutro

**Donde no escuche de ti  
**Onde eu não te esculte

**Donde aprenda a olvidar  
**Onde aprender a esquecer

**A no morir y a no vivir  
**Para não morrer e não viver

**Tan fuera de lugar **

Assim, fora do lugar

Caminhando pelas movimentas ruas de Londres, as lágrimas ainda manchando seu rosto, ela ouvia o barulho dos automóveis como se fosse apenas um sussurro indistinto. Alguns minutos depois se viu em frente a uma lanchonete que ela e Draco costumava frequentar. Sorriu vendo a imagem dos dois ali e uma lembrança lhe veio a mente.

_- Vamos, Mione! Não confia em mim? – a voz brincalhona de Draco lhe chegou aos ouvidos – Feche os olhos._

_Resignada e curiosa, Hermione fechou os olhos. Sentiu um frio na barriga quando Draco pousou algo em uma de suas mãos. Por um momento delirante ela pensou que ele fosse finalmente lhe pedir em casamento, mas quando ele lhe pediu que abrisse os olhos e ela o fez e viu que se tratava apenas de um par de brincos, a decepção a atingiu de tal forma que ele pôde notá-la estampada em seu rosto._

_- O que houve? Não era o que você esperava? – ele perguntou parecendo desapontado._

_- Você sabe muito bem o que eu esperava, Draco – ela disse sem tentar esconder o que sentia._

_- Isso eu não posso te dar, Mi._

_- Por que não Draco? Nós já estamos morando juntos. Isso seria uma mera formalização._

_- Eu já disse que não, Hermione. Não estou preparado para isso e esta é a minha palavra final._

Uma grossa lágrima desceu por sua face. É claro que ele não estava preparado, nunca estaria. Draco era alérgico a qualquer coisa que estivesse ligada a compromisso. Ele era alérgico ao amor.

**Ya no curare tu soledad**

Já não curarei sua solidão

**Cuando duerma la ciudad  
**Quando a cidade dorme

**No estaré para oír**

Não estarei para esculta**r**

**Tus historias tontas**

Suas histórias tolas

**No por que tienes miedo de sentir**

Não é porque você está com medo de sentir

**Porque eres alérgico a soñar**

Porque você é alérgico a sonhar

**Y perdimos color**

E perdemos a cor

**Por que eres alérgico al amor... **

Porque você é alérgico ao amor...

Continuando a andar, em pouco tempo Hermione chegou à casa de seus pais e ela ficou imensamente grata quando sua mãe, ao abrir a porta não lhe fez perguntas, simplesmente a trouxe para dentro, a fez tomar banho, comer e dormir em seu antigo quarto.

**Sabes**

Você sabe

**No voy a cuidar tus pasos**

Não vou cuidar dos seus passos**  
No te puedo defender de ti **

Não posso de defender de você mesmo

Esta noite ela dormira como há muito não o fazia. O que ela não imaginava era que quando Draco chegasse em casa e não a visse ele saberia que ela o havia deixado para sempre. Não imaginava que ele esperava por esse dia desde que descobrira que tinha uma doença letal e decidira não contar nada à ela por não querer vê-la sofrer. Ele planejara afastá-la e então apressar algo que seria inevitável. Ficara feliz quando ela lhe dissera que fizera as pazes os amigos, mas quase não conseguiu conter o ciúme que sentia pelo tal Ron. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ela agora teria alguém que poderia amá-la como merecia e que lhe faria feliz como ele nunca foi capaz de fazer.

Agora, erguendo um revolver até a altura de sua fronte, ele escrevia uma nota que esperava que ela pudesse ler.

_Eu nunca fui alérgico ao amor. Tudo o que fiz foi exatamente por te amar demais._

Foi rápido. Ele não sentiu quando a bala atravessou a sua cabeça, mas ele ainda conseguiu ter um último pensamento. Hermione.

**Ya no curare tu soledad**

Já não curarei sua solidão

**Cuando duerma la ciudad  
**Quando a cidade dorme

**No estaré para oír**

Não estarei para esculta**r**

**Tus historias tontas**

Suas histórias tolas

**No por que tienes miedo de sentir**

Não é porque você está com medo de sentir

**Porque eres alérgico a soñar**

Porque você é alérgico a sonhar

**Y perdimos color**

E perdemos a cor

**Por que eres alérgico al amor... **

Porque você é alérgico ao amor...

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei que é triste... mas a verdade é que eu sou uma pessoa muito sádica e adoro ver a Hermione sofrer MUAHAHAHAHA! Mas, modéstia à parte, eu tenho que dizer que a fic tá linda, eu gostei muito de escrevê-la (apesar de preferir slash) e espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la. Desculpem os erros u_u

Reviews?

3


End file.
